Wolf Tendencies
by SelenaKat
Summary: Every full moon, Caroline always likes to give Klaus exactly what he wants. And, today is no different. Klaus wants her and she needs him. Just a short piece. Klaroline! Oneshot! M for smut! Cross posted to AO3.


**A/N Hope you enjoy it!**

She loved it when it was a full moon. She and Klaus fucked harder and faster than any other day. And, today was a full moon. She picked out a lacy black bra with wolf fur trimming it and the matching knickers. She had bought it the other day and couldn't wait to see Klaus rip it off with his animalistic fangs. She threw on her sheer black dressing gown and went downstairs to grab a drink.

Klaus walked in the door. He saw his love, reclining back on the sofa with a book in hand and clutching a glass of wine. She was wearing that gown that clung to every curve and showcased flashes of her creamy skin. His senses heightened. He growled. She turned to face him and he could see her nipples, velvet pink in a sea of creamy white. He moved closer.

Caroline slowly pinched her nipple through the gown and bra. The gown was sheer and the bra practically see through but she wouldn't remove them yet. Klaus always liked to do that with his teeth. She then flicked the other one nonchalantly and watched as Klaus's face tighten with pleasure. He wanted to be the one doing that. She then trailed her finger down to her pussy and began stroking it under her knickers. Well, knickers was the tame word. It wasn't even a thong. It was a tiny strip of wolf's fur attached by black string.

Klaus let out a fierce growl. She was playing with him. He could smell her scent, her desire building as she pulled her finger out from her pussy and began to lick it. "I'm sure I could make you cum more, sweetheart" He said as she surveyed her finger looking almost disappointed. Then, she dipped it back in her pussy again. It was killing him. His dick had swollen up and was almost throbbing with desire. He wanted her. He wanted to rip that gown off and her underwear with it. She let out a moan. That was it. He couldn't wait any longer. He instantly flashed next to her and tore the gown off with his teeth whilst sneaking a hand up her inner thigh. He pulled off her knickers rapidly and cast them aside with an appreciative glance. She had got wolf fur underwear. He then bit through her bra and began flicking her rosy nipple.

She let out a small groan of delight. "That's not fair. They were new. I bought them just for you" She pouted slightly as he pushed her back against the wall. His hand was squeezing her breast and his lips trailing kisses from her mouth down to her pussy.

"Don't fret, love. I'll buy you new ones" He said with a harsh bark. Then, he sank his teeth into her breast as if he was a suckling child desperate for milk. Blood oozed out and left a trail of droplets falling down her body. He traced them in a pattern before licking them off. She shivered in delight with Klaus's tongue licking every inch of her body. She was beautiful. He then pushed her down.

She knew the game he was playing and was happy to play it. She took his dick in her mouth and began sucking up all of his delicious cum like a whore. She licked every last drop and swirled her tongue around it. Klaus was hot all over. The desire was threatening to spill. He grabbed Caroline's hair as he pulled his dick out of her mouth. He was ready to cum. He roughly yanked her hair as he squirted his juices all over her. He was gratified to see his cum shining all over her body and to see her lapping it up like a dog. He pulled her up and threw her against the wall once more. She was panting and bruises were beginning to form all over her body. He was excited. He kissed her mark on her skin and fed her his blood to see her skin turn back to its unblemished state.

Then, came his favourite part. He got to be a predator. He grabbed Caroline who was trying to resist although her desire was overwhelming. She would always pretend to resist because he loved a woman who would fight back. She slapped him across the face as part of their game. He felt blood drip down and his hand shot out lifting Caroline by her neck as he roughly bit into her. She moaned in pain and delight as the bites were scattered across her breasts. he bit himself and fed her his blood. She attempted to resist by jumping out of his hands but he had her held tight. She tried to pretend she wasn't turned on by his iron grip on her arms but the truth was she liked it rough like him. He attempted to thrust into her but she narrowly wriggled out by biting him on his nipple. It was an unusual tactic that even made Klaus involuntarily shiver with pleasure. But, he soon regained focus. "You can't escape, Caroline. I'm going to fuck you until my cum comes out of you in every way" He said as he forced her into submission. He thrust his cock deep inside her pussy, feeling all of her cum smearing on his dick. Then, he did it again. Caroline clenched her pussy as if defending against the intruder but in reality it only served to intensify her desire. And, again until he was right. Caroline was dripping with him. Then, he pushed her own fingers inside her and made her lick every last drop. By that point, Caroline was quivering with delight. He thrust inside her for the final time and felt her cum spill out as she climaxed. She loudly moaned with pleasure as his dick wormed its way inside her, hitting every nerve possible.

They then lay next to each other for awhile in their own messy juices. Full moon day was always tiring for the both of them. It was the day that Klaus got to do whatever he wanted. Caroline, on the other hand, always got what she wanted the day after her period ended. They were both generous in giving to each other.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Selena**


End file.
